Thing's Don't Always Turn Out The Way You Plan
by BrokenAngel2
Summary: Stacy reflects her relationship with Randy Orton and deals with the consequences (R for sexual content!)


A/N:I don't own Stacy, Randy, Vince, Torrie, or Trish. Read and review, thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you ever fell in love with someone only to lose them to someone you never would've have guessed would take them? That's what happened between Randy Orton and I. Y'all know me as the WWE's Stacy kiebler, also known as Legs, and yes, I fell in love with Randy. Not on purpose, mind you. It just kind of happened. From the first time I looked into his blue eye, I was lost. Lost in emotions I have never felt before, not even when David Flair and I were engaged. I never loved David, it was more like a friendship. Funny, he was my fiancé, the one who knew me better than anyone, and I never loved him. Randy, on the other hand, is the one I wanted- correction, still want- to spend the rest of my life with. Too bad he doesn't know.  
  
I first met Randy on April 26th, 2002 on an episode of Smackdown!. I introduced myself, and he did the same, shaking my hand. As cliched as this'll sound, I swear I felt electricity shoot through my body, stopping in two places: my heart, and between my thighs. I blushed furiously as he smiled warmly, looking like Adonis in wrestling trunks. From his well- defined abs to his captivating eyes, I swear he was a god all in his own. I felt those eyes look me up and down as I remembered what I what I was wearing. My "Screw the rules, play the Game" T-shirt tied to reveal my stomach and a pair of Daisy Duke cut off shorts. I blushed even more, and he chuckled heartily, saying, "What game do you wanna play, doll?" He called me doll! I usually hated that name, but it didn't bother me when he called me that. In fact, I kind of liked it. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, twirling a strand of hair around my finger as he once again (put the Jericho accent on it!) laughed.  
  
He tugged on white wife-beater on over his head, the white setting off his tan skin. He pulled on a pair of black training pants then, still laughing. Taking a deep breath, I gently pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble. "That's not fair!" he yelled before tackling me too the ground and tickling me mercilessly, finding my ticklish spot- the sides of my stomach. He stopped for a minute and I took the opportunity to regain the upper hand, flipping him on to his back and straddling his lap, purposely rubbing against his groin area, causing him to moan. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually this forward, but this was a different case. He closed his eyes, and held both of my hands in one of his own. "You're such a tease." "Aren't I though?" He moaned again, this time I felt a bulge underneath me, rising with every slight touch. He propped himself up on his elbows and then kissed me. I kissed him back, playing with his nipples through the thin material of his tank top, causing him to become harder by the moment. My own nipples instantly hardened as his strong hand grasped my left breast, easily getting the whole breast in his hand, considering I'm so little. "You do realize that you just got dressed again to get it all taken off, right?" "You weren't planning on keeping your clothes on either, were you?" "No, not really." "Good." 25 minutes later  
  
I lied there in his arms, thinking the world was perfect while he held me. He was big and gentle, the perfect combination. My first coherent thought was "Oh shit, we didn't use protection!" I kept my mouth closed, not wanting to ruin the moment, although I think I was actually just hiding myself from the truth. The truth was that it was very possible that I would become the mom of Randy Orton's baby, and that thought scared the hell out of me. Randy got dressed again, and so did I, being scared the whole time. We said good-bye, and I left with Mr. McMahon, for once ignoring the first class seats in the plane, and the luxurious limo that followed. I was usually enticed and intrigued by these perks of being Mr. McMahon's "personal" assistant, but that night, I had to much on my mind. Vince asked me what was wrong, and I almost broke down and told him, but caught myself just in time. Vince had became almost like a father to me, and I knew he'd lecture me on the importance of safe sex and then punish Randy somehow, and that is so not what I wanted. I decided to just keep my mouth shut until I knew for sure, and I hoped like hell I wasn't.  
  
  
  
*6 weeks later* "Damn it!" I screamed through the women's locker room. It had been a month and a half since that fateful night in Randy's locker room, and I had just realized something. My period wasn't just late, but it had stopped altogether. I was an unpunctuated sentence. That meant that in about 7 and a half months, I would be a mom. I was responsible now for another life, and I didn't know if I was ready or not. Although I tried to hide my tears, they were soon running down my face, exposing my feelings to the world. Torrie Wilson rushed over, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me close to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice gentle and caring. "Nothing, everything." "Well which is it?" "Everything. Tor, I'm pregnant." "Oh god Stace, are you really?" "I think so." "Who's the father?" "Randy Orton. But he's with Jackie Gayda now." "So what? He created this baby, he should be responsible." "I know. I mean, I love him, I truly do." "Oh my god, Stacy Keibler love someone other than herself?" "Shut up Tor. I'm trying to be serious here." "I know babe. It'll be ok. I did an ok job with Jessilyn, and I raised her by myself. If Randy doesn't take his responsibility, you'll be ok. I'll help you, and you know the other divas will too."  
  
  
  
*Later that night* I dressed in a pair of black flare-legged pants and a tight red halter-top, and made my way to the reception room of the hotel where all the WWE superstars were to gather for a dinner celebrating a good Judgement Day ppv. The first thing I noticed as I entered the room was Jackie sitting on Randy's lap, her arms around his neck, and her face buried in his chest. Randy had his large hand splayed across the small of her back, his head buried in her hair. As soon as everyone ordered, Randy tapped his wineglass with his salad fork and said he had an announcement. "Everyone, Jackie and I have an announcement to make. We're engaged." At that point, I got up and ran to the bathroom, not caring that everyone in the room was staring after me. As soon as I sat down on the little couch, I heard the door swing open behind me. "Stace, hun, will you be ok?" Trish Stratus asked, closing the door behind her. "Yea." I then proceeded to tell Trish what I had told Torrie earlier as she stared at me, her brown eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "Oh, Stace. I had no idea." "No one except Torrie and I knew before I told you." "Stacy, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, ya know." I sat in the restroom crying for the rest of the evening, but I knew Trish was right. 


End file.
